


An Almost Deadly Trauma

by CosmicBlossom



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A lot more tags, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Billy Hargrove and Will Byers have some things in common, Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper finds a new brother in Billy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Nobody Dies, Post-Season/Series 03, Sibling Bonding, Smart Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, The nerd group has a new member, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBlossom/pseuds/CosmicBlossom
Summary: What if Billy hadn't died after he saved El? What if he survived only just barely? He has a long recovery ahead of him and new found powers as well as new trauma added to his burden. Can Max, Steve and the others help him or will he be lost to the Upside Down and the remnant of the Mind Flayer?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "Stranger Things" fanfiction, I hope you all like it. Please give me feedback or ideas for other fanfiction's for the "Stranger Things" series. Like I said, this is my first fanfiction for this particular show and i hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue of the fanfiction, i apologize about it being as short as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prologue is short but the chapters will get longer as the story continues, they will be sad, full of angst, tears, action and many many many changes in character, mainly Billy and Steve.
> 
> For any confusion that may follow, this was supposed to be read first but it got moved to the spot of the 3rd chapter instead of being in front of the 1st chapter. I apologize for any inconvenience.

The Mind Flayer had Billy Hargrove under its control, doing what it wanted. Billy had brought people to the Mind Flayer to be flayed and then they were absorbed into it, making it's body so that it could walk in the real world. But in the end it had Billy go after who it had wanted the most, Eleven. The girl who had sealed it in its own world and locked him out of the human world. She had closed the gate and now it wanted her gone. 

With this in mind it sent Billy after her, and he had succeeded in getting her away from her group. Billy brought Jane a.k.a Eleven and laid her out like a present. He told her to stay still and that it would be over soon. But as the Mind Flayer made its way to her it was ambushed by fireworks thrown by the kids who had befriended her, her protectors. It was then left up to Billy to keep her from escaping, putting his hands lightly around her neck to restrain her only to be interrupted by El as she relays his last memory of his mother, his very last happy memory.

El freed Billy from the controls of the Mind Flayer. However the beast wasn't deterred from its target and went after El again only to be stopped by none other than an angry and determined Billy Hargrove. This however only angered the Mind Flayer. 

Soon the Mind Flayer began to attack Billy with all of its tentacles. With in minutes there were tentacles almost everywhere on Billy's abdomen. Finally the Mind Flayer readied it's final fatal attack. It's main tentacle came from its mouth and aimed for Billy's chest, right over it's heart. 

However this attack wasn't as fatal as it was meant to be as the Mind Flayer let out a loud roar and shriek before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was enjoyable and filled you with anticipation for the events. There was a mix up with the chapter order but it's now fixed so I hope you enjoy the prologue despite its short comings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Max's point of view and her thoughts about her brother before he was flayed, while he was flayed and when he saved her best friend. Her thoughts about him being punished frequently by their father and the injuries he gets from saving El from the Mind Flayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter meets your needs in length, the future chapters will be longer.  
Enjoy!

Max's POV:

I stood frozen as Billy loomed over El. As El managed to do something I couldn't do, bring Billy back. As Billy saved El and was violently punished for it. As the Mind Flayer was about to deliver the final blow and as it was stopped but moments too late as the Mind Flayers tentacle shot out towards Billy's heart and only missed its target slightly as it instead landed over Billy's lung but close enough to still hit part of his heart. 

I watch as Billy's body falls to the ground, and lays unmoving afterwards. I rush over to him after my shock wears off. "Billy" I scream as I knelt next to him and heave the top half of his body in my arms so that I am now cradling him. He's unconscious and quickly paling as he loses more blood by the second.

"Billy" I say as I tap his cheek to wake him. No response and this scares me more than Billy does when he's angry at me. Since I stood up to him this hadn't been shown as frequently as it used to and this allowed me to better understand him. His dad, my stepfather beats him for sport, punishment for something he did and for something I did. I hadn't noticed before but I never get hit. Always Billy, no matter what and my mother does nothing about it. 

Guilt once again fills me as I think of this. I had just thought that Billy just hated that I was in his life but that was far from true. His dad forced me on him and became more abusive towards him. Billy opened up to me when I finally talked to him about it. His dad had abused his mom until she left. The really sad thing however is that she left Billy with his dad.   
As I listened to him I remembered a time when dad was about to hit me and am shocked to realize that Billy had saved me from that and had been brutally beaten for it. 

He had been protecting me from the abuse and I didn't even know it. He'd been making sure that I never did anything that dad didn't like and that's where the yelling came from. I remember the guilt that flooded me as I realized this and relayed this to my friends who in turn also felt mass amounts of guilt. Steve had then went to great lengths to talk to and befriend Billy and it had worked. Now all my friends are friends with Billy.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I feel Billy start to cough violently. Soon more poisonous black blood was coming from his mouth. "Billy" I say in anxiously as his coughing eases up. His eyes flutter open and manages to meet my eyes before they start to droop. "Billy, you have to try to stay awake" I say while tapping his cheek. This seems to work and I'm once again met with his gaze. 

"M-Max" he says weakly. I nod at him while trying to stifle the sobs that's bubbling in my throat. "Yeah, I'm here Billy"

"I'm sorry...did-n't me-mean to" he struggles to say. I shake my head at this because none of it was his fault. "Shhhh, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Try to save your strength, you're gonna be okay. We'll get you better" I say to him softly as tears run down my cheek. His eyes start to close again as his breathing becomes shallower.

"m'sorry" he says as his eyes fluttered shut. "Billy? Billy! No! Nononono, Billy wake up, please wake up" I say anxiously but get no response in return. No movement not even a flinch. Suddenly Steve was kneeling next to Billy feeling for a pulse. 

"We have to go now, the ambulance won't make it" he says as he lifts Billy into his arms. And like that we were rushing across the parking lot to the car Steve had rammed into Billy's Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you did in fact enjoy this chapter, I am once again sorry for the confusion with the order of the chapters. This is my first time using Archive and it has a bit of a different format than anything that I have been using. Next chapter will be all about the love struck Steve Harrington and all the feels that come with him.


	3. A race against time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Steve and his many feelings. Full of angst Steve holds who he believes is the love of his life in his arms as they rush to save his life. Steve thinks about how this love developed from hate, how he'll tell Billy, what will happen after Billy gets better and how their relationship will be different from what it currently is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and will enjoy the future chapters. This chapter is really really sad but remember, this isn't a death fanfiction so no one dies.  
Enjoy!

Steve's POV:

'No, not now, not like this' is all I can think as I run across the parking lot holding the limp body of someone who became my best friend from being something of an enemy in the past. I'm not even sure we can be classified as best friends anymore with how close we've become.

I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. But I haven't told him for fear of rejection. Sometimes I wish I had El's power so that I could read Billy's mind, so that I could get some clue. But after what happened, I promise I'll gain the courage to tell him how I feel and I know I will get the chance. Billy's too tough not to survive, at least that's what I've seen and learned of him. 

Dealing with his dads abuse for all those years, protecting Max from it and still managing to live a life even if he'd gone about it in the wrong way, is still impressive. After hearing the story I felt the need to at least try to get to know the real him and be friends but it had soon evolved into something more. 

I snap out of my thoughts as we make it to the car. Opening the back door I gently lay him in the back seat and freeze. I don't want to leave him but someone has to drive. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and look to see Robin looking at me with understanding. "Stay with him, I got this" she says as she hops in the driver's seat. Not wasting time I get in the back and place Billy's head in my lap while Max hops in the passenger seat turning so she could look back. 

"We'll meet you there" yells Dustin as Robin starts the car and quickly pulls off and onto the road heading straight to a hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the prologue and didn't find it boring or just completely awful.Next chapter will feature more of Max and her thoughts on what happened. It will be in her point of view and will be nice and depressing.


End file.
